Icarus Virus
The Icarus Virus was first created by Dr Richard Carsten in 1998. It was being developed for 'perfection' for over seventeen years. It was created to give Carsten the means of ruling the world as a God, the virus was capable of making the host control and mnipulate individuals infected with other mutagenic viruses, such as the T-Virus. History Dr Richard Carsten first began creation of the Icarus virus when he realized that, short of the Tyrants, other creatures created by the T-Virus became animalistic and unable to follow orders, they became unpredictably dangerous, the proof being the Raccoon City Incident. Carsten wanted the power to be able to control the creatures created in this way without tampering with the T-Virus itself, incase it interferred with usefulness on the battlefield. Carsten dedicated all his time to perfect the virus, he wanted to make sure that nothing would go wrong, he would acquire a 'volunteer' and inject a small enough amount so that the powers weren't harmful but the drawbacks and symptoms were highly visible. As the years went on and progress went slow, Carsten became more impatient and started to inject larger doses and once his research on the host was complete he'd unleash it somewhere to be another person's problem. Once he isolated and destroyed all the threats within the virus, Carsten had deemed his work complete and began preparations to rule the world as it's new God. Infection Small doses When given small doses, the virus is unable to infect the sufficient amount of cells as a large number of these cells within the body need to be consumed to produce enough energy to 'clone' the infected cells. There are no visible or mental gains from this injection although the host still suffers the drawbacks as the body attemts to fight off the foreign cells. Eventually, the original cells will fight off the infected ones but will be left with inability to produce any more cells or to fight off infections, making the host noticibly weaker. Large Doses When given in large doses, the virus immediatly infects a large number of cells which then become aggressive to any remaining 'original' cells which eventually become consumed. Once the original cells are consumed, the infected ones produces and releases energy at a much more alarming rate than the T-Virus making for immediate mutation. Once the bloodstream, the organs, and the muscles in the body become infected, the cells immediatly become dormant, making the host feel weaker. This also makes the host far more aggressive. At this point one of two things will trigger the cells to 're-awaken': After a certain amount of time has passed the 'dormant' cells become a natural part of the body, the cells will re-awaken causing immediate changes to the host both mentally and physically. Mentally, the virus destroys the host's free will and the essentially become a living weapon, physically the virus alters the body depending on the host's personality and abillities, most commonly increasing their size and strength. Or the host will come in contact with another who is infected with the Icarus Virus, the dormant cells immediatly re-awaken. However, as the cells are not recognised as a natural part of the body the host will still have their free will and are able to use the powers without being altered in appearance. Eventually the dormant cells will be recognised as a natural part in body, and the host will have to 'battle' with the virus to determine who will be in control. Once Carsten perfected the virus, the mutations began instantly without weakening him and without the loss of his mind, he was still capable of speach once mutated. Aftermath Initially, the 'perfected' virus gives the host incredible powers, this is due to the virus 're-awakening', once the energy that the cells produce calms, the powers will become less and less strong. Once the virus reaches this level, hosts such as Alex Miller will become nearly human again but with noticably weaker telekinetic abilities than previous, being able to push a human sized thing to it's knees but with great effort. Notable Hosts Alex Miller - Infected (2012) Richard Carsten (Daedalus) - Self infected (2015) Trivia *The Author felt that the virus was too powerful, so created the 'Aftermath' sub heading. *Richard Carsten named the virus Icarus and refers to himself as Deadalus, this is in reference to the Greek myths.